This application relates to a reverse flow gas turbine engine wherein improvements are made for packaging.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Typically, gas turbine engines have arranged the components in that axial order; namely, the fan, the compressor rotors, the combustor, and then the turbine rotors.
More recently, reverse flow engines have been proposed wherein the compressor rotors are axially spaced further into the engine than the combustor or turbine rotors. There are packaging benefits from this arrangement.
However, and particularly, when applied to certain aircraft arrangements, there are still too many packaging restrictions.